I Bequeath
by Ozluv04
Summary: Sirius wants to write his will.RS,fluffy slash.Mild HBP spoilers.


Author: Ozluv04

Title: I Bequeath

Disclaimer: Sirius, Remus, Harry, etc. all belong to J.K. Rowling.

Warning: Remus/Sirius slash. If the idea disturbs turn back know. Mild spoilers, inspired by a line in HBP.

A/N: Shameless Remus/Sirius fluff inspired by HBP and set during OOTP. Enjoy!

"I need to make my will, Moony."

Remus looked up startled. He had been pouring over the Evening Prophet. Sirius sat across from him in a musty armchair. He sat staring intently into the crackling fire blazing in the fireplace. Remus watched him for a moment before he returned to his paper.

"That's not necessary, Sirius." He said finally, his eyes trained determinately on the Prophet.

"Yes it is. There's a war going on! The Ministry of Magic is dying to hand me over to the Dementors, and if I stay in this bloody house much longer I'll go mad! If you ask me it's never been more necessary." Sirius ended with a bitter laugh.

Sighing, Remus folded his paper slowly and gazed at Sirius. He was still thin, his face drawn and his skin pale. His dark hair was no longer the matted mane it had been upon his release from Azkaban, but it was still unkept. His blue eyes were hidden by the shadows the fire cast. Remus

knew that they were as diminished as the rest him.

"Sirius..," Remus said quietly. "You are not going to die."

"I'm not afraid of dying," Sirius rose from his chair and began to pace. "That's not why I'm doing this."

"That's not what I meant. You are not going to die because I won't let you." Remus watched as Sirius's expression softened.

"You may not be able to stop it, Moony. In that case, I don't want any confusion about my wishes." Remus remained silent. His eyes focused on the folded paper in his lap. Sirius knelt before him and covered his hands with his own.

"Remus?" Remus finally met Sirius's gaze.

"Alright. If you must."

Sirius nodded. "Okay then," he rose to his feet once more and returned to pacing. "I was thinking of leaving the house to Harry and most of the gold. I know James and Lily left him a nice fortune, but I want to make sure he's taken care of. I'd like to leave the rest for you. I don't think you want this old mausoleum any more than I do, do you?" Sirius smiled slightly at Remus who was studying the fire. Remus rose to his feet suddenly, shaking his head.

"I don't want any of it, Sirius." Sirius looked at him, a bit shocked. Remus continued, "Leave it all to Harry. I can't stand the thought..." he trailed of and turned quickly to face the fire. He felt tears stinging his eyes and his hands had tightened to fists. He didn't turn when he felt Sirius's warm hand on his shoulder. Undeterred, Sirius pressed himself to Remus's back and brought his lips close to his ear.

"Let me leave you something, Moony, because _I_ can't stand the thought of you wearing these shabby robes for the rest of your life." Remus smiled despite himself. Encouraged, Sirius continued. "I'm not planning on dropping dead after I sign the will, you know. I just need to know that the two people I love most in this world will be taken care of if something should happen."

Remus sighed again and leaned into Sirius. "I'm a grown man, Padfoot. I don't need looking after. Leave it all to Harry, it's wasted on me." Sirius opened his mouth to protest, but Remus gave him a warming look. "I mean it. I want nothing. Besides, I have all I could ever want from you."

"Do you know?" Sirius asked, arching an eyebrow at Remus before placing a kiss on his neck.

Remus nodded and closed his eyes as Sirius's long arms snaked around his waist.

"If you won't take my gold, I'll leave you with a few things you can't refuse."

"Sirius.." Lupin said with a note of warning, as Sirius lowered them both to the dusty floor. There was a twinkle of mischief in Sirius's eyes.

"I, Sirius Black, do hereby bequeath the following to Remus J. Lupin." He unbuttoned Remus's shirt as he spoke. "My heart..." he placed a kiss on Remus's chest. "My body..." his lips grazed his forehead. "And my soul," he whispered before meeting Remus's lips with his own.

Remus pulled back slightly, twisting his hand in Sirius's black hair.

"That's all I want."

Sirius nodded and placed another kiss on Remus's chest before slyly adding, "And a new pair of robes."

"_Sirius_," Remus groaned.


End file.
